


Feels Like Christmas

by cherryintestinez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryintestinez/pseuds/cherryintestinez
Summary: Keith has never had a Christmas.Shiro plans to change that.





	Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Im a little rusty in my writing skills, so hopefully this is okay!!

Christmas was on the rise. People thinking about what to buy their loved ones, decorating trees, baking sweets, being with loved ones, everything that happens during this time of year. 

 

And then their was Keith, who had never had a Christmas.

 

Between his mother leaving when he was young and his father passing away, he just never had the luxury of celebrating christmas with anyone, and when he was younger, it was like people knew and were taunting him. Classmates exchanging gifts right infront of his eyes, it made him enraged. Keith had been invited to many parties over the years, but always refused. He couldn't stand being around all those happy people;it made him sick. One of those people being Shiro, but just like everyone else, he refused. He couldn't possibly burden him and Adam.

 

Now, he was curled up into himself, knees to his chest and hugging his shins, with his chin resting atop his knee, on the couch in the living room of his and Shiro's home. He blocked out the conversations his friend's were having about plans for the twenty-fifth of December as they ethusiastically talked gifts, snacks, and other party planning ideas, writing down the things they could do and thing they'll definetly do. Keith thought he wasn't being obvious about his uncomfort, but Shiro saw right through his boyfriend. He picked up on his distracted stare and how his eyes were down sadly;it couldn't have been noticable to anyone else, but Shiro could tell something was defienetly up.

 

Shiro lightly touched his arm. "Do you have any ideas, Keith?" He asked softly.

 

Keith jumped from his thoughts and came back to the living room, where everyone now was looking at him. He looked down at Shiro, who looked up at him, giving him a worried look. 

 

"It all sounds good." Keith faked, smiling down at Shiro, then to everyone else. He knew he had fooled everyone. Everyone but Shiro, who leaned up to his ear, a gentle hand on his shoulder, and whispered softly, "Talk to me later." He gave Keith an upset look for a second before going back to socializing with everyone. Shiro was definetly better at acting like nothing was wrong in social situations;it was something Keith would have to learn from Shiro as they lived together.

 

The party ended a few minutes after that, saying goodbye before closing the door. Keith hadn't left his spot on the couch, or even changed how he was sitting, he still stayed in a ball, instead now his head hung down instead, hiding his face. Shiro walked over to him in concern and sat down next to him, bringing his feet up to sit criss-cross. He unlatched one of Keith's hands from his knee and held it softly. Keith refused to look up at Shiro.

 

"Keith. Can you look at me?" Shiro asked quiet and soft, trying to peak at Keith. "Please?"

 

Keith couldn't say no. He slowly raised his head, his cheeks fresh with tears, and his eye all puffy and red. His nose ran, trying several times to snuff it back up into his nose before giving up. 

 

"Oh, Keith.." Shiro looked at him sadly, searching for tissues before giving him some ugly festive napkins. "What happened?"

 

Keith went to go speak, but just broke down again, falling onto Shiro crying. The burst of sadness caught Shiro off guard, then loosely wrapping his arms around Keith. He didn't try to talk to him or calm him down or anything, just supporting him as he cried. Shiro pressed soft kisses to the top of his head, listening as Keith calmed down over a period of minutes before just sitting quietly and sadly. Shiro gave it a little longer before speaking.

 

"Hey," His voice, despite it being quiet, made Keith jump. "Look at me again?" Shiro requested softly.

 

Keith looked up at him again, his face more of a mess than it was before. "You've made an emotional mess of yourself, hun." Shiro huffed a soft laugh, beginning to wipe of the ugly napkins carefully over his face. "What's happening in your mind, hm?" He asked. Keith avoided his eyes, staring down at the floor. Shiro gave him a few moments to responds, but all there was silence. "Please talk to me? I can't help you unless you tell me what's happening."

 

Keith sighed. "It's-it's this whole Christmas thing.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, people getting excited over Christmas and making plans is just not something I'm... use to? I-I mean, I haven't really had a Christmas.. ever, so I just get really upset being surrounded by this for the month and..." Keith trailed off, looking up at Shiro.

 

"Keith..." Shiro looks down at him more upset than before. "I remember asking you many times over the years if you wanted to come over for Christmas, but you always said you were busy." He reminded him, his tone far from angry.

 

Keith looked away guilty, knowing he lied to him. "I just didn't want to burden you and Adam with me being there. You could probably do alot more without me there, anyway." He caught immediatly what Keith was talking about.

 

"While that is true," Shiro flushed a little and rolled his eyes at the memory, "Adam and I were willing to push all of that to the side so you could hang out with us. Hell, Adam suggested that I invite you, and was upset every year when you couldn't come." He sighed. "So, you haven't had Christmas for the past twenty years of your life?"

 

Keith hesitated before nodding.

 

"I'm really sorry." He comfortingly ran his hands up and down Keith's arms. "Well, I can't time travel to change your past and whatever caused you to miss out on this, but I can promise you this: I will make your first Christmas really speacil." Shiro looked him straight in the eyes. "Hold me to this, I'll work extra hard to make it good for you."

 

"Shiro, you don't-"

 

"I want to." He held Keith's hands. "If you get this upset over the holidays every year, I want to try to help you enjoy it, if only a little."

 

Keith became teary eyed again and smiled. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss to Shiros lips, Shiro smiling, glad he was able to make him happy, if only for the idea of a good Christmas.

 

 

 

Christmas morning came very slowly, and for the first time, Keith looked forward to it. Shiro had been planning things all week, and hyping him up for when the day came. 

 

When he woke up that morning, it took him a few seconds to realize Shiro wasn't there in bed. Keith sat up slowly and looked around the room before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He left the room and snuck down the steps. 

 

"Shiro?" He called out. Suddenly, the sounds and smells of breakfast filled his senses. Keith smiled, going to the kitchen and standing in the entrance way, looking at Shiro from behind as he slaved away at the stove. He walked up to his and threw his arms over his shoulders from behind. "This smells amazing." Keith praised tiredly. Shiro smiled turned around, putting his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to the top of his head

 

"Merry Christmas, Keith." Shiro spoke softly through his hair, pulling back. Normally, that phrase would make Keith cringe, but there's something different about it now.

 

"What's the plan for today?" Keith asked, moving to sit on the counter.

 

Shiro turned off the stove and moved the pans off the hot eyes. He moved back to Keith, scooting between his legs and wrapping his arms around. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiros waist.

 

"It's a suprise. I know you'll enjoy yourself."

 

And for the first time, Keith had never been so excited for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part 2 to this to see what the boys did during the the day, hmu at checkeredmeme/tumblr


End file.
